


An Accidental Victory

by littleweedwrites



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ADHD, Gen, neurodivergent!sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleweedwrites/pseuds/littleweedwrites





	An Accidental Victory

“Montague, Evans, Quekett, Palmer and Dawns. Stay behind. Everyone else off you go you’ll be late for prep. You too Mr. Holmes”

Sherlock silently cursed at being caught lagging behind, but he was intrigued. He’d spotted the brown envelope that Stebbings had taken out to show the other boys and it was itching at him to know what was inside, and why so few people qualified for obvious honour that was being inferred (that much was evident from how the Dr. had said their names, she was obviously not displeased) and why he hadn’t been picked. He hung around outside the classroom and collared Phillip Evans by tripping him up, knowing that he was the likeliest boy to let on what on earth their biology teacher had held them back for.

“What did you do that for, you pillock?” Evans went as if to take a swing but thought better of it probably, Sherlock reasoned, remembering other boys bloodied noses; that and the fact that Sherlock was a whole head and half taller even nearly two years younger. Evans was woefully late for a growth spurt at 17 though as well Sherlock thought.

“I just want to know why Dr. Stebbings picked you five to stay behind. I know you all have the highest prep grades, but I couldn’t make out what was in the envelope.”

“National Biology Olympiad, she picked the people with the best prep grades in the class; it’s obvious why you don’t qualify, freak.” 

Sherlock found his blood boiling and closed his eyes aginst the impulse to punch Evans.

“Well at least I’m not wearing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles briefs my grandmother bought me for Christmas. Bye.”

Sherlock left Phillip aghast and turned back into the classroom to speak to his teacher. Dr. Stebbings was marking some work and Sherlock coughed to get her attention.

“Excuse me, Dr. Stebbings, but I wondered if I could speak to you about the Olympiad?” 

The woman looked up at Sherlock and sighed.

“I haven’t picked you because you rarely, if ever, turn in any prep work. I chose those with the highest prep grades, and as you’re well aware you don’t really have any of those.”

“But I could sit the paper easily. You know it and I know it.”

“And why should I let you?”

“Because I can do it, and because I know you’re having an affair with Mr. Thompson.”

Dr. Stebbings looked pail.

“How? How did you? In fact I don’t want to know, I can see there’s very little point in arguing with you. You can take the test.”

* * *

A month later Sherlock and the five other boys collected together outside one of the smaller science labs where they were to sit the two papers to take part in the first stage of Biology Olympiad.

The first, a multiple choice paper Sherlock found easy. They had an hour for it. He finished it in forty-five minutes, and whilst he waited for everyone else to finish he practised flicking his pencil in the air and rating on a scale of 1-5 how annoyed his classmates were.

When the second paper was given out he spent some times answering the first few questions. They were short answer and required writing legibly, not one of his strong suites. About ten minutes into that paper the bell rang for lunch break and Sherlock suddenly remembered that today the last day the library had been able to hold those criminology books he had requested but forgotten to pick up; the note had been in his pigeonhole in the common room this morning;  and it was closing in five minutes for a stock take. There was nothing for it. He abandoned the paper and ran.

* * *

After waiting another month for the results to be in and Sherlock has practically forgotten he’d sat the tests when Dr. Stebbings hushed everyone at the end of the lesson.

“Some of you may remember that some of you were put forward to sit the Biology Olympiad papers a few months ago? Well, we had one person get a Commendation certificate. No one, else placed for any awards I’m afraid.”

All members of the class turned to where the five boys who everyone knew had sat the exam were clustered, they looked nervous but proud. They were popular and everyone knew they’d sat it. Sherlock had told no one; having no one to tell.

“Well done Mr. Holmes.”

Sherlock couldn’t quite believe it even though he knew he’d been more than capable of passing and doing very well at the paper, even probably going onto the next round if he’d sat both papers but getting a commendation on just one paper? The other boys had sat the entire thing and had got nothing. The class had been stunned into silence, and Sherlock could feel his cheeks becoming ridiculously flushed and not for the first time he wished he had some method of invisibility.

“Well it would be customary to clap?” Dr. Stebbings reminded the class. The applause that followed was polite, but not overwhelming and the class left in a subdued manner, when invited to do so.

Sherlock just sat stunned in his seat. Eventually, Dr. Stebbings came over. 

“I only answered half of the paper.” Sherlock said eventually.

“I know. I was there. Well done, William.”

“Thank you, and it’s Sherlock.”

“Oh yes, of course.”


End file.
